camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Domonick Farmer
|powers= |pet=None |bedroom=Pretty cool, but barren, for now... |weapon images= |quote2="I am life, so when you beg for it, don't be surprised if I tell you stop wearing out my name!" |file2=Domonick_Farmer4.gif |file size2=275px |possessions=Celestial Bronze Longsword- No Special Properties, Celestial Bronze/Stygian Iron Claymore- Can morph into golden-silver-platinum earring, Stygian Iron gladius- Repels all magic-based attacks. Susceptible to ice, Celestial Bronze Bow- Arrows are made out of energy from its user. Arrows can kill only monsters, Mechanical arm- has several capabilities such as there is a button that can only be activated by his fingerprints and what it will do is open up the shield that is hidden within his arm. His magic is fully compatible with his arm, what that means is he can use his magic with that arm instead of only from his other arm. Finally, he can turn his arm into celestial bronze weapons, such as a sword, axe, and crossbow. There is three buttons on his forearm, also only activated with his fingerprints, he also has a minor hacking kit and a camo feature. Built by Phoebe Adams |likes=Comic books, training, expensive things, beautiful people, fruit |dislikes=bullies, thieves, illnesses. |colour=chrome |music=Hip-Hop |food=Spaghetti |animal=Wolf |book=''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' |quote3="Life is funny. Unfortunately, I have a little sense of humor." |drink=Mountain Dew |song="Bail Out" by YBN Nahmir |movie=Fast and the Furious |sport=Football |other= |skills= |weapon=Celestial Bronze Longsword- No Special Properties, Celestial Bronze/Stygian Iron Claymore- Can morph into golden-silver-platinum earring, Stygian Iron gladius- Repels all magic-based attacks. Susceptible to ice, Celestial Bronze Bow- Arrows are made out of energy from its user. Arrows can kill only monsters. Mechanical arm- has several capabilities such as there is a button that can only be activated by his fingerprints and what it will do is open up the shield that is hidden within his arm. His magic is fully compatible with his arm, what that means is he can use his magic with that arm instead of only from his other arm. Finally, he can turn his arm into celestial bronze weapons, such as a sword, axe, and crossbow. There is three buttons on his forearm, also only activated with his fingerprints, he also has a minor hacking kit and a camo feature. Built by Phoebe Adams. |strength=Being around pretty girls... |weakness=Illnesses, being around those with them makes him highly emotional. |led=N/A |been=N/A |model=Jacob Artist |gender=male |eye=hazelnut |hair=black |height=5'11" |weight=159 lbs. |ethnicity=African-American |hand=Left-handed |shoe=15 |blood=AB |voice=Deep and sensual |marks=None |body=Fit and Toned |more images= |one=Rich |best=His great looks! |worst=Nothing, he's gorgeous! |change= |mental=Great |disorders=none |medical=Is dyslexic and has ADHD. Also has hyperthymesia |mother=Diane Farmer |father=Thanatos |creator=Diane & Thanatos |half=Thanatos' Cabin |full=None |other relatives=Emanuel Farmer Jr. (Mortal Uncle) |family album= |home=Camp Half-Blood |earliest=Learning Braille |best=Finding out he was a demigod! |school=Hollywood Elementry School of the Arts |kiss=Kara Rudikoff |sex=None |love=Himself, of course! |other firsts=None |nicknames=Domo, Dom |native=English |languages=Spainish, Latin, Greek, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, French, Portugese, Somalian, and Vietnamese |flaw=Scared of illnesses; Too cocky |fears=Sicknesses |hobbies=Training, learning new things, watching movies |motto="The weak die, and the strong survive. That's not Natural Selection. That's just Monday for me." |won't=Kill innocent people |admires=Thanatos, and beautiful things |influenced=Himself |compass=Good |past person=Diane Farmer |current person=Thanatos |crisis=None |problems=None |change=Doesn't care |alignment=Good |dream=God of the Cycle of Life |current=Demigod at Camp Half-Blood |quote4="You can't defeat me. Give up, and I'll let you die honorably." |file3=Domonick_Farmer8.gif |file size3=275px |vice=None |bad=None |sleep=Smiles demonically and sadistically while sleeping. |quirk=Very funny, can be a jerk, precise and outgoing, life of the party |attitude=Pretty disrespectful |talents= *Multilingual *Can play different instruments *Can fight very well Exceptional memory |social=Very popular |relationships= |ease=Around cute girls |priority=Please Thanatos |past=To keep his first company, "Fashion America" |accomplishment=Opening his second business, "Code Red" |secret=He wants to be a God |known=He is Thanatos' son: known by Thanatos' Cabin and Eugene Farmer Jr. |tragedy=Mother died of breast cancer |wish=To become a God |cheated=Never |relates=Yes |strangers=Nice |lover=N/A |friends=A reliable jerk |familyp=influential |first impression=A big jerk |like most=His great looks and sense of humor |like least=His attitude and behavior }} Category:Black Hair Category:Children of Thanatos Category:3 Month Power Category:Ajacopia1 Category:Demigods Category:African American Category:English speaker Category:Born in 2000 Category:Heterosexual Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power